


Don't Test My Patience

by CosmioStar



Series: Sentence Prompts [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kinda Crack, i at least hope it's funny, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: "Why am I the only adult in a room full of adults?"





	Don't Test My Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/188547836553/sentance-prompt-quartet-night)

"**Why am I the only adult in a room full of adults?**"

You sighed rubbing at your temples. Camus and Ranmaru were once again at each other's throats, the reason for the argument long forgotten yet both men were too stubborn to back down. Reiji sat away from the rest of you with his head in his hands. Too exhausted to try and make peace between the younger males. Ai stood beside you, head tilted as he regarded your words.

“Your statement is untrue. I am technically not an adult.”

“You act more mature than the rest of them half the time, so you’re an adult.” You waved him off. Turning your attention back to the men before you, your eyes rolled as you huffed in annoyance. “Okay, I've had enough. If you two don't knock it off and get your shit together I won't buy any more bananas or tea.”

Their heads snapped towards you so fast you were positive they should have whiplash.

“You wouldn't dare.” They both spoke in unison, much to their annoyance.

“You wanna test that?” Your arms were crossed over your chest as you arched a threatening brow. Both men stayed silent, brooding to themselves while glaring at each other from the corners of their eyes. “Oh stop pouting, both of you! Now get started with practice! I’m done being the only adult here” With that said you turned and marched out of the room. With their bananas and tea. Just to teach them a lesson.


End file.
